Live Again -Hiatus-
by Aeris Aimara Ciren
Summary: One knows that time is immaterial when they are immortal or close to it. What if they are the last of their kinds? What if the only home they knew was dying, but it was too late to save it? They survive. They pray. They hope for another chance to live again. . . Kagome is one of those few and she's not ready for the deaths that came. But will she be ready for the life that comes?
1. Chapter 1: Heaven

Chapter 1: Heaven

She felt it. The moment the Tree of Ages died and with it, the Earth. With it her heart. 500 years have passed, 500 years walking the world of Man and death. 500 years as she watched the Earth slowly die beneath her feet. The Earth that cradled her lovers and their children.

Jii-chan passed on in his sleep. Mama twenty years later in a car crash that led to Souta forever sleeping. He was lost in his coma. His body stopped growing. He. . .simply stopped in time.

And I? I am alive now as I was 515 years ago. Falling down the well and surviving against creatures of legend. Embroiled in an epic battle filled with love and hate. Names lost to Time, but the fundamentals of the story remembered always. You've heard the stories I'm sure.

You haven't heard the stories of what came after. Curses laid upon me, a 'gift' soaked into my soul. The epitome of the Jewel. The Earth, how precious and sacrificing she was to take upon most of the evil that was locked away. I suppose it is both my fault yet not that the earth is dying.

I am love all that is Life. If that makes much of sense. Back to what I have spoken. Earth is dying. I will live and watch as 30 years mark the passage of time and the Earth is finally dead. Humans have touched upon advanced technology and space travel. At first I refused to leave my home, what remained of my family.

My mind was made for me 30 years later, as I laid curled into a ball and mourned for the loss of another member of my family and my friend. I was there, I felt it as the last breaths were taken. Goshinboku faded! And with it the piece of Earth that was living.

Marching along the steps were my son and brothers. Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha. "Kagome. We must leave now. I have secured us our own flight. We leave most of humanity and demons behind. We are taking our friends and leaving this place of death behind." Kouga's hands were wrapped around my shoulders, urging me to stand and walk with them.

"Souta is loaded into his chamber and secure. Come, Kagome." I looked up into the golden gaze of Sesshomaru. My fists clenched into the hanging fabric of my kimono. It was no longer summer. Only the dead of fall.

"Mama. I won't leave without you. I will not. Souten will follow and where she goes as do our children and our children's children. Would you condemn us to death?" Shippou was not making this easy. I flinched. The children above all else must be saved.

I slowly stood. Looking forward once more, my hands scraped against the rough and frayed bark of Goshinboku. The tree gave one last weak pulse. It was saying good-bye. A sob wrenched from my throat as I scratched the outer bark causing large chunks of it to crumble beneath my touch.

I took a step back my hands grabbing Kouga's from my shoulders. "You're right, Ship. We must leave." I turned away from the tree and numbly walked to the Million Stairs to Heaven. Down the bottom of a dead Earth. 


	2. Chapter 2: Crash and Burn

Crash and Burn Kagome lay across her pallet on the ship. She was supposed to be sleeping before the cryo-freeze for the next half of the trip, yet her mind was flooded. There was no escaping the memories. Her hands clenched together as she remembered the weak good-bye from the Goshinboku.  
Tears fell unhindered down her cheeks, the area around her pillow soaked through with salty liquid. She tried to breath and slow the furious pacing of her heart as she felt heat creep up her face. She started feeling dizzy, the tears refusing to stop falling. She opened her eyes and saw a flash of blue in the corner, a long tail swishing which morphed into a tall silver haired into. "Sesshomaru-sama." She passed out as the blue to silver faded finally to black.  
Sesshomaru looked down at his miko. Her heart was pure, her memory long. She would not forget the pain of feeling her home die. He would do everything he could to help her. His former enemy, his friend, his sister, his lover. She was everything to him. WIthout her Rin would have died along with his heart.  
"Kagome, your pain will not last long. The dead Earth has a memory you now have. The history of it's life lies in you." He picked her up and left the room. Never noticing a blue-skinned and tall figure that was watching the both of them, fade. An illusion of what is to come.

An alarm sounded above their heads, yet the figures sleeping in the cryo-spheres never noticed save one. Her green eyes flicked open and she shoved against the door. Not caring or just not aware of the door release button that was by her hip. With the strength of her demon ancestors, she punched the door out. She broke her only means of survival.  
Running to the front of the carrier, alarms blaring along the way Kitchi looked in on her family, coming to rest by her father and mother who were asleep in their cryo- spheres. 'Why did they not notice?'  
Taking a second to assuage the curiosity known to all kitsunes, she tapped their screens. The systems overrode the sleep cycle settings. Unless the ship's internal systems are rebooted or the cryosphere is dislodged, they will never wake. "I see. So he really did screw us over. Cheh, figures."  
The alarms started going off faster and louder. She spared one last look at her parents and took a look at her grandmother, of whom was stirring.  
Kagome's eyes jerked opened to see Kitchi on the other side of her up she saw the red lights spinning overhead. The ship's alarms were going off. Kagome pushed herself forward and pressed the release button, opening the sphere door. "Kitchi. What is happening here?"  
She stepped out and towards her granddaughter. "The ship is defective. The systems are older than they look. Dad was conned."  
Kagome's head flew up. "We're dying?" She walked forward, passed her granddaughter. She raced to the control room. The drive screens were black. The navigation screens were flickering. Heading to the drive seat, Kagome was preparing to sit down when all of a sudden the shipped stalled and they were thrown forward. Kagome into the drive seat and Kitchi on the floor.  
She looked up to find her green-eyes granddaughter passed out. Looking back down the hall, Kagome saw Kitchi's sphere door broken. "You were going to die alone?" Slowly sitting up again, Kagome stood and walked over to the little raven-haired teen. Picking her up, Kitchi was heavier than she looked.  
Kagome ran to her own cryo-sphere just as Kitchi was coming too. Dropping the teen in, Kagome activated the outside lock, disabling the inside one. "Grandmother? What are you doing?"  
Kitchi saw the sadness and resignation in her grandmother's storm blue eyes. "Saving my family, I love you granddaughter. I love you all. Very much."  
Kagome pressed the cryo-cycle, promptly knocking out the teen. "More than my own life." Taking the luxury of a few seconds to spare one last glance for her family. Promptly walking forward, Kagome shut the hatch door that separated the rest of the ship from the control room.  
She went back to the navigation screens and switched them to single-pilot. Then ship was shaking as an alarm went off. Shifting her gaze to the right, Kagome saw one of the engines had quit and the sub-port for the oxygen filtration systems for the deeper chambers on the ship was damaged.  
She struggled to get the engine systems to stay online. "Come on damn it! WORK!" She hit the boards repeatedly, trying to get something to come on. Rocks and space debris were hitting the outer shell of ship. Damaging the hull and starboard. Kagome sighed after checking a monitor behind and seeing how much damage was done to the interior and exterior.  
"Not bad for limited flight experience. Kagome raised her eyesbrows. In any other circumstance shoud would have laughed at her own sarcasm, but today was not the day.

We're not going to die just yet." She muttered, rushing to the pilot seat, Kagome looked through one of the minisculely cracked screens and searched out planets. Hospitable ones with an atmosphere convergence similar to how Earth's used to be. Maybe one that has a human presence on it. Setting in parameters for the ship's navigation to pick up any sign of human life. Pulling the ship through the dust of space, the search beacon lit of like a light.

A million miles away, a human navigation transmitter silently beeped. A prolemuris threw the rounded object, when a screen came to life, flashing a beam of light that caused it's eyes to flicker and black starburst to bubble behind it's lids.  
It screeched and shot into the trees. 16 miles off from the the new home of the aliens the transmitter still beeped.

Kagome flipped a switch to activate the thrusters and honed what remained of the navigation system onto that beacon. The ship alarms wailed louder with each passing minute. Alerts popped over the screen of the various monitors surrounding Kagome.  
The engine thrusters activated finally. Setting them off for Pandora and a new life.  
All was not calm any longer and the ship's navigation system failed and she had to steer them safely. Whispering prayers to Amaterasu and any other Kami that would hear her, she followed the set path and tried to fly them to safety. The closer they were, the more dangerous it became. Various debris from the War of Greed.

Feeling a pulsing within Eywa, Mo'at gasped awake from her sleep. "Eywa speaks. Her Child is coming home." A brief image of a human with raven black hair comes to her mind, behind her eyes.  
A sense of foreboding flooded Mo'at. She wrapped her arms around herself, yearning for the touch of her mate. "Eytukan, my dearest. May Eywa protect you." She stood, gracefully, upon her branch and moved down. Momentarily pausing to watch her youngest and only surviving daughter curl around her own mate.  
Thinking back on the human, she gripped her arms tighter. "May Eywa protect us all." Feet touching the floor, she looked to the sky.  
A bright star was shooting through the sky, seeming as if coming towards them. That was so. Mo'at gasped and screeched, running towards the falling object. Fear and curiosity both electrifying her senses.  
Neytiri jumped from her sleep, seeing her mother running from the Home Tree. Jakesully doing the same. The spoke to each other wordlessly. Grabbing their weapons they ran down the branches, a few Omaticayan warriors doing the same.  
Mo'at was farther ahead than they could reach. The forests of Eywa were quite to the group following the lone runner. Looking up one of the warriors saw what had captivated the shaaman of their clan.  
Pointing up, his pace slowed and a few others followed, as they watched a star descend down to them. "Eywa bears us a gift. A star to light our eyes and smiles."  
Jakesullly rushes past them, following their gaze he looks again. Slapping the first warrior he saw, Hi'teyan, on the head, "That is not a star. Sky People are falling."

Kagome stood from the pilot's chair, pressing the lever at her foot she pushed the chair forwards, the system would do the rest to steer them down onto ground. The alarms rang louder, warnings flashed on the main left screen, the ship was falling apart on the outside. Their increased speed causing the outer materials to split apart and fall, exposing the highly conductive softer shell to ignite due to friction with the planet's atmosphere. The ship was catching fire quickly.  
Running to the pilot deck, Kagome steered the ship to began a sooner descent. The land was getting closer in such a short time. In an effort to stop an explosion, Kagome stood straight, trying to compose herself quickly. Sparing a second she breathed in and out slowly. Closing her eyes, she did something she hasn't done in years.  
She began to form a barrier around the ship, starting from the inside out with each individual inside, from child to parent, to push the fire onto the barrier and away from them all. Seconds passed, eyes still closed she didn't even notice that the planet was far closer than it should be. She had forgotten that her body was far more delicate than many of the other individuals onboard.  
From the scope of an outsider, or the aliens watching the 'falling star', the star turned pink and then burst into flame.  
Mo'at stopped in her tracks to watch like a gawking onlooker at a car accident as the ship first turned pink, then an orange and red flame burst out and the star fell faster and faster.

There was a moment of complete silence as it seemed the planet and even Eywa, held her breath while the star\ship descended and finally. . . hit. A burst of light erupted from the crash site and the world let out a small breath. There was chaos as Mo'at screeched again. The people at the new home base woke with the crash and screams. Not knowing what was going on they all sat up and grabbed their loved ones, holding the children closer.

Neytiri finally caught up to a frozen Mo'at. "Mother." The two stood there. Many feet away from the crash site. Watching as the crater caught fire and there lay out, perfectly in a line, bodies lay side by side. None of them fully human. Some had human heritage.  
Deeper in the forest, lay a raven-haired Miko, her body burned in placed and broken in others. She was so still, the viney fingers of Eywa coming to wrap her in healing arms. Within her mind, things were not so still. Not so silent. Screams of pain rent every pervading corner of her thoughts. Fear for the survival of her family, pain wracking her, chaos and then. . . silence 'You are home, Daughter of Earth. Now Daughter of Eywa.' Eywa thrummed with energy to feed and aid in the healing of the Miko.  
'Who are you?' Kagome's eyelids fluttered, she was awake, but oh still asleep. Healing. Learning.  
'Someone who knows you. I see you, Child of Mine.' The voice had no human-like body, so she took on the form of what is close to Kagome. Her mother. Shifting gently. Eywa moved through and found an image of Kagome's mother, Kun-Loon, in her mind.  
Taking a moment, Eywa formed the image and met the mental body of Kagome, helping the Miko stand Eywa stepped back. The two regarded each other. Kagome with caution and sadness as she watched the face of her dead mother. Eywa, through Kun-Loon's eyes, with a love and fondness for the Miko, something not of Pandora.

Jakesully stood in the front of the group with his lifemate, Neytiri. They all watched the group that lay far from the wreckage site, near them. They did not know what to make of the sight.  
"Humans?" One of the Omaticaya warriors in the group spat. "They will die!"  
"NO!" Jakesully stepped forward, taller than most Na'vi males he was able to quickly push back the warrior. "They may look human, but they are not. They are different."

Kagome stepped back from Eywa. 'You're dying too?' She breathed out, sighing.  
Eywa looked sadly at the Miko. 'When the humans came the first time 40 years ago, their technology was poisonous. Their poison seeped into my plants. I have lost many of my people, Na'vi and other.  
'As time went by the technology grew obsolete they threw it into the air of my atmosphere, hovering at the edges and that is what you and your people ran through. The last ten years the poison grew stronger with the human population growing. I was not able to sustain, filter and care for my body and people.'  
'Your body?' Kagome reeled back in shock. A vision, image of some sort came between them, showing Kagome the planet before she landed. 'You are the planet. Earth never spoke to me, only Goshinboku.'  
'The Earth, was a dear friend. It's life was short, not as long as one such as I.' Eywa, in Kun-Loon's body walked to the Miko.  
'So what do you want me to do?'  
'Heal me, like you tried to do my friend. Humans killed your planet. Do not let them do the same to me.' Eywa engulfed the Miko in her mother's arms.

Neytiri left the group and walked towards them slowly. The closer she got, the more creatures from the forests, viperwolves and thanators, species known to never get along, got close to them as well.  
The three groups of species watched each other warily. The viperwolves moved to surround the sleeping group while the thanators stepped forward to protect them. Jakesully, Neytiri and the Omaticaya warriors moved backwards, away from the creatures and foreign invaders.  
"What is going on?!" Hi'teyan yelled from somewhere in the center of the group.

...  
"Survival. They are my family. Not even Eywa would let them harmed." Kagome stepped out from the cover of Eywa's forests. Walking between the wild creatures and the rather impressive and giant blue aliens before her.  
"Who are you?" Jakesully tried to walk closer to her at the same time one of the smaller viperwolves came to her side. It hissed, the sound somewhere between a growl and a screech. The sound lost in the general commotion in the group of Omaticaya Na'vi.  
"Nothing you've heard of before, Jakesully. I'm human, but not so much." Her gaze looked over all the aliens around her.  
Hi'teyan tried to launch forward at the Miko, anger infusing every part of his being. The quick reflexes of Neytiri and many others, grabbed him before he got too far. "Your people are not welcome here! You've killed my people and poisoned my home! You're killing us now!"  
The viperwolves bristled, some even coming to surround the miko, the sleek composition of their skin rippling as their manes flared out in defense of her. She placed her hands on the biggest viperwolf, the Alpha. Silencing the pack, Kagome's gazed flickered over them and they stood down.

"I have never been a part of nor will ever be a part of a race that is willfully ignorant and greedy to destroy. I lay no claim to my humanity." She and the Alpha walked closer to the group. "I was a holy person of the humans. Long ago, they forsook magic and healing for science and war. My name is Kagome and I ask that you take in me and my family."

She stood there watching them all, the silence was piercing.

A/N:  
If anyone has character names that sound native to Pandora and the Avatar-verse, I will use a few of them and give you a personal shout-out come next chapter. Even send me a small character profile. Warriors, maidens, one or two or even three other village leaders (from the different Na'vi tribes) and village elders for the Omaticaya people, I am looking for. 


	3. Interlude of a Revelation

Interlude of a Revelation

Mo'at was struck dumb. As was all the other ten foot blue aliens in front of Kagome. No one knew what to say for several moments. The crest of dawn was peeking over the horizon.

Most of the viperwolves walked back some to surround Kagome's family, leaving Kagome and their Alpha female side by side.

Watching them.

There was movement from the back of the small group of Omaticaya. One of their newer warriors, a survivor of Home Tree's desolation at the hands of humans. "Why should we trust you. You are alien, human. Poison. We should kill you like your kind tried to kill us!" The acidic venom of his words reached the ears of everyone.

He stepped forward, shoving his way towards the front of the group and pointing an accusing finger at the short little human. His form was still young, shorter than a fully grown Jakesully as he stood at 10 foot 8 inches, his eyes a hateful amber, staring her down.

None of the Omaticaya could refute his words. In their hearts, still, resided pain and hate for the tiny pale fleshed beings called humans, The Sky People.

Jakesully was no different. So much time was spent with his people, he did not remember much of being a human. Now he was Na'vi and nothing would change that. Not in his heart, nor in the hearts of the people. Well not most of them. There were a few who thought differently and for that they left.

Anger flowed through Kagome. Before she could completely think, she spoke. Well, more or less yelled. Stomping forward and pointing right back, she let loose. "I stood here and told you, I do not lie claim to my humanity! I am not them. I have a name! Ka-Go-Me! Not poison! Not human! Not alien!"

Her steps were followed by the alert and wary female Alpha. Kagome was face to well chest of the young warrior. "How would you like it if my words to you were 'beast', 'monster', 'abomination.?! Our blood is red, I have a connection with your planet I haven't felt with mine! This is my new home! I am NOT like the aberrations called humans!" Every name she threw out to the warrior she poked his chest, eyes a blazing crimson. She would not stand down to him or anyone.

Her words reached the ears of the Na'vi. The memories of Jakesully. He stepped forward, beside the young warrior. Watching the little pale skin rip him a new one. He laughed at the end of her tirade.

The muscles in the young warriors face and body tensed, ready to strike. He was stopped when a heavy hand on his shoulder caught his attention. "Teylar, that is enough."

Jakesully pulled the young warrior behind him and further into the crowd. He took the warrior's place in front of the pale face. Looking down into her eyes, he saw the flecks of green and gold in them, so wide were they it was like swimming into the sea.

"You remind of what is like to be human again, Ka-Go-Me." her name was foreign on his tongue. Japanese was never his thing.

His brother was the linguist. He was the fighter.

He gently pushed her raised finger down, causing red to shoot across her face. He laughed again. "You know my name. What is yours?"

She stepped back, caution engulfing her. "Jakesully. I am the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya. I am their chief."

Her eyes widened at his news. "We will welcome you and your people. I see you, Ka-Go-Me." His words and easy acceptance released the tension in her shoulders and she breathed out. There was something about that phrase that reached her.

Neytiri chose that moment to speak up. "Mother, do you have nothing to say for this?!" She was honestly baffled at her mate.

Mo'at watched everything, heard everything. Even the words of Eywa speaking in her heart. 'You have not left me child. I had feared. She is Swok'ite. (A/N: term is borrowed from "To Begin Again" by YukimuraShuusukeGirl *fabulous author by the way. She's the one who inspired me to write this story.) "No daughter." Mo'at turned her eyes to her daughter, from Eywa's Child.

"She belongs with us. Eywa has spoken. So shall it be." With those words her hand reached for the young warrior's hand, the warrior who tried to strike her.

"You are to cone with me, warrior. You will learn honor again." Mo'at snarled the words at Teylar. "Ka-Go-Me. In three days time, when the sun is at it's zenith, come seek me. We have much to discuss."

Two warriors gripped either arm of the young warrior. Pulling him behind the back of their old healer. Watching everything with wide eyes, all Kagome could do was nod.

Mo'at nodded back and turned tired eyes to the betrayed eyes of Neytiri. "Come seek me when anger is not to heavy in your heart, daughter. I take my leave from you all."

Viper wolves moved up to Kagome, the alpha female pushing her back. She looked around at their sleek black skin, clearly confused as they separated her from the Na'vi. Not looking back she did not see one of the figures of her family waking up.

A little boy with fuzzy brown ears and a swishing tail. One of the younger children. or in the case of his species, pups.

. . .

Neytiri turned away from the pale face, watching her mother and the young warrior leave. He was her child with Tsu'tey all those years ago. She remembered the look on his face when his son was born. So much awe and fear. He did not touch their child for the first years until he was older.

Shuddering, Neytiri's eyes wandered around the other few warriors and maidens that made the late journey with them.

. . .

Kagome turned around, pushing some of the vipers from her legs before she fell over. Seeing her little nephew stirring and some of the other's eyes twitching before finally stilling she ran over.

"Aito! My little darling!" She picked up the snuffling and half-awake child.

His little voice was thick with sleep. "Oba-san." His hands wound around her neck. He snuffled and took in her scent before falling back asleep.

. . .

Ey'kwatana watched all with silent acceptance. She felt a quiet peace in her heart. She looked at the happiness on the pale skin's face. She yearned for her own family to be with her again! She just smiled, happy for the little one, yet missing her own little one.

. . .

Jakesully chuckled, watching the small human woman. "Ka-Go-Me. We have sent for litters to help move your family to our home. You will be given one of the few huts we do have."

Watching her for a few minutes more, he turned around and put his arm around his mate. "Let us go to Tree of Home. We will help Ka-Go-Me bring her family up."

Neytiri nodded her head against his chest, refusing to look him in the eyes. She could not hide her disdain for the pale skin well enough yet. She would not be by to see her mother for a long while.

. . .

Kagome sighed,her arms secured around Aito, her little nephew. She was languidly following the parade of Na'vi, watching the resting forms of her family. InuYasha and his mate, the red-haired ookami Ayame. Kouga and his precious Rin. Sesshomaru and his former mate, Maemi and her current mate Jomei. Ginta with sweet Kameko.

Hakkaku and his lovers Kano, Keiji, and Taya. All of their children, including her own consisting of little Shippo, Shiori, Kanna, and Souten.

Youko Kurama and his mates Kuronue and Shinye, with all of their children. Kitchi one of many, one of the eldest of many.

There were a few others that she was glad to see through the years, members of Kouga's pack and some of the panther devas, the children that were no longer children, from Horai Island, Ai and Asagi, the twins Dai and Roku, Moegi, and finally sweet Shion.

She looked and saw Kagura following, carrying her own children. Kagura was the only one of the demons to awaken. As a child of hers through the Shikon, Kagura had a much stronger resilience than the normal demon.

. . .

Kagome looked around the sparse but rather large hut given to her and her family by the Omaticaya tribe at the edge of the clearing that housed the tribe's smaller Tree of Home.

She sighed, running her fingers through little Aito's hair. He was as tiny as her Shippo. Of whom laid with the rest of the children.

Their entire group was over 30 people strong. Enough for a tribe, but they were more than that. They were a family. A clan.

Her clan. She nearly died to save them and she would again. Looking behind her she noticed some of the viperwolves were watching her family.

She walked over to place Aito down by Kagura, her silent eldest daughter. "Watch them. I will return."

Kagura's red eyes pierced her. "I saw what happened with Kitchi. I woke seconds after she did. You were ready to die."

Kagome's eyes jerked away from the leveled stare of her daughter. "I was. I yearn for home."

Kagura's face fell some. Very few things left her weak and vulnerable. Her mother's opinions and happiness were one of them.

"I had thought we were your home, Mother."

"Kagura. You are. More than you will ever know." Kagome kneeled and drew her daughter to her. "You and Kanna may not have been borne from my flesh, but you were from my soul. Everyone in our family, our clan, is my home in my heart. Goshinboku and the area around it is my physical home."

"Mother. Our home is dead." Kagura gripped the tattered front of Kagome's robes.

"Our home is here now, daughter." Kagome's eyes widened, her chin resting on Kagura's head. "You cleaver little minx!"

Kagura laughed and sat up. Amusement in her red eyes. Her smile small, but sweet. "I had to do what I could to pull you out of your funk."

. . .

Eywa watched through the eyes of the vipers, directing the small group of them to scout and protect the resting clan. She pulsed her essence through the land, waiting for the Miko to come out.

Eywa felt as if her lungs were not right, bereft of the Tree of Voices, a major connection to her heart, the Tree of Souls.

'Come little Miko. Soon you will heal me so that we may heal my people.'

. . .

Kagome's head shot up, feeling the very planet call to her. "Kagura, I will return. Watch over everyone." She made to move for the only exit of the large hut when she heard groaning to her left.

A silver head was slowing moving. Two arms pushing a large torso up. "Miko. . ." His voice was low and thick. The utter liquid decadence of it still got to her. Everytime he spoke she was weak at the knees.

Changing directions, Kagome walked to her lover. "Sesshomaru-sama. I am here."

"Why are we not on the ship, Miko?" His eyes refused to open, though she heard him sniff around them, taking in the scents of the ground, her and everyone. Making sure all was well.

"Your brother is an idiot. The person he bought it from cut a few corners, koi. We nearly died." She bent her head to the left, shooting a few murderous glares to his brother's sleeping body. Inuyasha's ears tweaked and his body visibly flinched, feeling Kagome's death glares on him.

His head turned towards her, low-lidded citrine eyes piercing straight through to her core. She was wet instantly, there was no hiding, especially when his nose caught the scent of her arousal. He pulled her on him, their lips fused together. Refusing to part for even a moment, despite her mortality she kept on kissing him. His razor tipped claws gently parted her top, revealing the barest hint of skin.

. . .

Kagura unashamedly watched her mother make out with her former lover. Even after the years have passed she still thought he was the hottest creature ever. She ran her hand through her mate's hair, soothing both herself and him.

A/N: Well who knew even Eywa could be somewhat sinister? That's not the case though. *ducks and hides* you'll see more later.

Sesshy love is some of the best love!

I recently started a new story "Love of the Imprints", which I took over. I love the story and how it's going. I'm excited. I have a gift for everyone in like three weeks, there will be a double post of "Live Again", my first chapter of "Love of the Imprints", and another chapter of "Den Mother". Keep your eyes out. Look around on the !st-4th of July. (By the way the person who can guess what day my birthdays is in that week will get a special dedication!)

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Rise

Kagome disengaged herself from the DaiYoukai. "You need to rest, Sesshou. Many things are to be done for us to live in our new home. I will come to see everyone later." She stood with one final deep kiss shared between the two of them.

He parted from her with a growl of dissatisfaction. "I am not pleased, Miko."

She looked at him, straightening her top. Her tone was droll when she finally spoke, moving on to fixing her hair into a long and thick braid, "blame your brother for trusting the man of whom sold us the ship. Blame the humans that killed our planet."

Sesshomaru's glare was chilling. Directed towards both her and his foolish brother. "Long ago, humans should have been slaughtered like the bugs they are."

"Had you have done that, koi, I would not be here. Nor would any of your children or mine. I would never have come to the past. None of the feats that occurred in the future due to human innovation would have happened. Demons would be stuck in their own little worlds and petty arguments and wars." She placed her hands on her lap, just watching him recline against the wall. Her breathing quickened when she saw the minute change in his citrine eyes soften.

"Miko. . . " His voice was low and husky, touching all kinds of things on her insides. "When you return. . . " He was smirking, showing hints of fang. His entire demeanor was pure seduction. "We will talk more."

She huffed, frustrated and irritated with being played by him so easily. "Even after all these years. . . why am I not surprised?" She stood, looking at him once more; he was peering up at her from under half-lowered lids. "Rest, koi. I will see you later."

She passed everyone, her family, her clan. Love and relief was in her eyes when she gazed at each individual form. Finally she reached Kagura' s amile gentle on her face," Musume. Watch after them. Care for them. I will return soon."

With those words she left.

. . .

Even an ancient being hates to be kept waiting. Through the eyes of the Vipers, Eywa saw Kagome leave the hut and step into the forests on the outskirts of the smaller HomeTree. The deity saw the shoulders of the human shake. Years ago, she only heard of humans. Their stories caused shivers of trepidation to run along her essence.

When the Tree of Souls and the Tree of Ages, two different trees from two very different planets connected so did their personifications. Eywa, whom was created from the wish of a mother and the memories of hope amongst her people and Goshinboku, borne in a time where magic ran wild and the earth was young; both connected and knew each other.

The affection Eywa holds for the miko is borne from the love and memories the Goshinboku had for this particular mortal.

. . .

The ground of Pandora was at one point thriving. Now, in spots is brittle and the vibrancy of the land is nothing more than imminent death. She walked along a worn path on the dry ground. Once a deep black now a muddled brown.

The miko sighed, heading for the nearest water source to meet with Eywa. She didn't know what to classify the deity maybe? Her hands ran along some of the dead and living foliage, the buzzing of a few Hellfire Wasps (Zize') were heard higher in the canopy.

She looked up, seeing the light of Polyphemus shine on Pandora. She felt sad but at peace. This planet needed to heal. Soon enough a viperwolf, nothing more than a cub at that, came to her, nudging her legs and shifting her to the left, off the worn path and deeper into the dark jungles.

Her hands slid along the multitude of grasses and the like as she and the Viper walked. Silence met her ears. The jungle was still, no movements other than hers and the Viper's. Not even a wind blew.

. . .

Mo'at stood on the branch of where she slept, looking over the village of her people. Lines of pain and memories better forgotten on their faces. The arrival of that tiny pale fleshed being brought fear into the hearts of the People.

Fear made them cry out. Fear that the Sky People were returning and with more of their fighters, to finally take what did not below to them.

Some warriors who heard of what happened early this morn were crying for War. For revenge. Mo'at smiled, remembering the honor of Jakesully.

His respect for the People and his love of their home soothed something in the People when we settled them. For in the hearts of some, they doubted his allegiance. That was all put to rest when he called for the tiny pale fleshed beings that came to be watched by a trusted few.

However, the Tsahìk of the Omaticaya Clan, she worried for her daughter. The anger at her father's death remained. That anger faded under the love of her husband. The 'human' woman's return brought it back. Mo'at feared, praying for Eywa to give her guidance and to clear the heart of her daughter.

To clear the hearts of her people.

. . .

The silence was broken up as a trickling of water was heard from deeper in the forest. Taking a chance and hoping for the best, Kagome ran. She ran until the grass gave away to a large bank that housed a small river. The miko gasped, the bank showed signs of the river once being a great thing.

"The Na'vi once did live much of their lives here. Playing for the children, fishing and hunting of foods and healing for their families; relaxation and peace." The voice of Eywa moved through the miko. Memories of the Na'vi people whom passed years ago barely skimmed through her mind.

She could see it. Where the river had been bountiful and plenty, it was a deep color, poisoned. "Humans used their first technologies here, cleaned them and killed many by poisoning the waters and poisoning the people."

Kagome was silent, not daring to look for the disembodied voice that spoke out in the air. She whimpered, biting her lip. Little tears tracked down her cheek, even as her fists clenched.

She never wanted to be called human again. The worst of them killed her home and Goshinboku. Then they turned their sights here. She would do what she could. She would make amends however she could to these people, the Na'vi.

"What can I do?" Her voice reached Eywa, whom you feel almost smile as the jungle cried out as one, with happy screeches from the Prolemuris, and contented howls from the Viperwolf next to Kagome and the packs heard deep in the forests. Many other creatures rejoiced.

. . .

The small Omaticaya hunting party looked up in fear, not knowing what was happening. They crouched down, at the ready, some with arrows primed and others with their spears in a defensive position.

Those on their direhorses, shifted, looking up, their shields at the ready. Ready to protect themselves and their companions on the ground.

. . .

Those in the air, riding their banshees nearly fell when their steeds flew faster. Not expecting the feelings of freedom and happiness coming in from the connections at the queues they shared.

. . .

The Na'vi of many clans around Pandora stopped, much like the hunting party when the sounds of the forests and jungles rose to a dull roar, froze and looked around. Children running to hide, mothers and warriors ready to protect, leaders uncertain of what was going on.

Mild confusion went through all.

. . .

Mo'at smiled. She threw her arms out and turned from the branch, walking down it to the others, rejoicing inside, until her feet met the ground. The movements of the spirit under the ground tickled at her senses.

She met the eyes of her wary and fearful clansmen. "Fear not. Eywa is watching over us."

There was a bit of irony in her words that her people did not pick up on. And that was perfectly alright with her.


	5. DiscontinueHiatus -Not a Chapter-

Hey ya'll. *waves sadly and sighs, sits down*.

I'm sorry to disappoint ya, but I have to put these stories up for adoption. I'm discontinuing them. I just can't seem to wrap my head around writing them again. My muse ain't working with me and there's just something about them that I can't connect with them anymore.

Discontinued &amp; Up For Adoption

Den Mother

The World is a Big Place for a Miko

However, there are some stories I'm slowly getting back into writing when I can. I'm hoping by summer I'll have something for them.

Hiatus

Love of the Imprints

Live Again

Restructured Survival

I've spent months, a year or more in some cases, debating over which ones I will be putting up and which ones I will try and continue. I'm hoping I can have something out for the ones I'm going to try and stay with. I am hoping someone will take over these fics I'm putting up, if not. I'll just leave them up and cringe in disappointment in myself every time I see them.

Until Next Update,

Aeris Aimara Ciren


End file.
